


Intimate

by anderperrysupremacist



Series: Anderperry April [10]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, anderperry, i love them, soft boyfriends, this is so late please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderperrysupremacist/pseuds/anderperrysupremacist
Summary: Neil takes care of Todd when he doesn't feel well, and they end up cuddling.





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Anderperry April— Day 23 x Day 28: SickFic x Sharing a Bed
> 
> todd is trans in this au and on his monthly. if for whatever reason you don't agree with trans todd or you're transphobic, i kindly ask you to not read this one.
> 
> for this i decided to combine the sick fic and sharing a bed prompts for anderperry april, since i couldn't think of separate prompts for both. this is really, really late because i've been busy with school and other stuff. i'm sorry, i hope you forgive me! please enjoy!

Neil and Todd were settled in their dorm for the night, and Neil could tell Todd wasn't feeling too good. He seemed extra quiet, and he looked a little pale. His breathing was heavier than normal, too.  
"Todd?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you okay?" You look like you don't feel good."  
"I don't."  
Todd was laying in bed, and he sat up slowly.  
"Ow," he said quietly, putting a hand on his stomach.  
"Are you okay?"  
Todd nodded.  
"Cramps," he said.  
"Oh," Neil said, nodding to indicate that he understood. "Do you need me to do anything for you?"  
Todd flopped back down onto his pillow, clutching his stomach.  
"I don't know."  
"Let me know if you think of something, okay?"  
Todd nodded.

~

Neil was awakened by the sounds of Todd tossing and turning in his bed. From what Neil could hear, he sounded like he was upset; Todd tended to toss and turn in his bed when he was in a bad mood.  
"Todd, are you okay?" Neil whispered quietly, so as not to startle his roommate.  
"No," Todd replied, "my cramps are really bad. I haven't slept yet. It hurts."  
"I'm sorry. Do you need anything?"  
"Do we have any medicine?"  
"I don't think so, but I'll check."  
"Thank you."  
"Of course."  
Neil slid out of his bed. It was dark, and he didn't want to hurt their eyes by turning the lights on. He tiptoed over to his desk; the wooden flooring in their dorm was old and creaky, and he didn't want to risk waking anyone. He slowly opened and shuffled through each drawer, looking for a bottle of pain medicine. He didn't think he would find any, and he was right.  
"Do you keep any medicine in your desk?"  
Neil whispered.  
"No, I thought maybe you would have some."  
Neil sighed and carefully shut all of the drawers on his desk.  
"Nothing," Neil murmured.  
"It's fine. I'll have to suffer, I guess."  
"Do you need anything?"  
"Uh...it's kind of an awkward request but-since we don't have any medicine or hot water bottles or anything, will you, uh—will you lay with me?"  
Neil paused for a moment, taking in Todd's request. They had never laid together before; that was something partners did, right? They were dating now, after all, so it was okay, right? It's just the same as a man and a woman in bed together, right?  
Only it wasn't, and that scared Neil. What if someone caught them? Surely everyone was asleep by now, though, right?  
Neil had been so caught up in his train of thought that he hadn't realized Todd was still awaiting an answer.  
"Neil? Are you okay?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter."  
Neil went back over to his bed and started pulling it closer to Todd's. Once it was far enough away from the wall, he got on the other side of it and pushed it slowly, trying to keep noise to a minimum. Eventually Neil had created a big bed for both of them to lay on.  
"You never answered my question," Todd said as Neil climbed into the newly formed bed.  
"Of course I'll lie with you."  
"Thanks, Neil."  
"No need to thank me. I just want you to feel better."  
Neil put his arms around Todd's neck, sort of hugging him in a way, and his legs were up against Todd's.  
"How are you feeling?" Neil asked, beggining to ruffle Todd's hair.  
"It hurts," Todd winced.  
"Do you have everything you need?"  
"Uh, yeah. I'm surprised you care enough to ask. Most guys think it's gross."  
"Well," Neil said, kissing the back of Todd's neck, "I love all parts of you, and that means I need to help you with this."  
Todd thought Neil was joking, and he laughed.  
"You're not serious," he said.  
"I am too serious. I love you."  
"I love you too. This won't be forever. I'm on hormones and I guess it just takes a while for this to stop. Some people get lucky and it stops right away. I guess that wasn't me."  
"It's okay," Neil said softly. "Get some sleep."  
Todd obliged. He was so tired, he was out within a few minutes. Neil stayed and cuddled him, playing with his hair until he, too, got tired and fell asleep. He still had his arms around Todd.


End file.
